Conventionally, an alarm device for vehicle detecting an approaching vehicle and generating an alarm is disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The alarm device for the vehicle of the Patent Literature 1 alerts a passenger by flashing a lighting arranged in the vehicle room when another vehicle approaches.